Klaus' Weakness
by H2o and TVD lover
Summary: Klaus has a daughter:Katia Mikaelson,and she is the only real weakness of him.What will happen when Marcel uses Davina to capture her? Follow her story and how she befriends the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

**It is set during Breaking Dawn Part 2 and The Originals Season 1**

**Katia Klaus's daughter,she will turn 18 in the story. She is part werewolf,part witch and when she turns 18 she will be inmortal,but because of Klaus being a hybrid she heals almost as fast as a vampire,when she is has blonde hair, and her beauty can be compared with Rosalie's.**

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

''Carlisle,I need yor help''I said in the phone

''What happened?''Carlisle asked me and I tried to find the words to tell him

''I found an unconscious teenager with bruises all around her body in the woods,can you check on her''I asked him

''Sure,bring her here''Carlisle answered me

''One more thing,I don't think she is human''I told him

''Okay''Carlisle said

''Thanks''I said and hung up

**At the Cullen's**

''Who was it?''Emmet asked Carlisle

''Jacob,he found an unconscious teenager in the woods with bruises all around her body and he doesn't think she is wants for me to check her''Carlisle says

**10 Minutes later**

''Put her there''Carlisle says pointing to the operating table in the one Nessie was born

''What happened to the girl,mom?''Nessie asks Bella

''We don't know,but I hope she is okay''Bella says before seeing that she has blood in her body.

''Take Jasper out!''Rose says obvioulsy she also noticed the blood.

**2 hours later**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

''What happened to her?''Renesme asked Carlisle

''She will be awake soon,and Jacob you were right she isn't human,I think she is a shape-shifter but I am not sure''Carlisle said

''Where am I?''The girl that Jacob found asks before almost falling if it wasn't because of Emmet catching her.

''You are in Forks,I found you in the woods with bruises''Jacob says

''What's your name?''Emett asked her,before everyone introduced themselves

''Katia Mikaelson''Katia said leaving everyone,but Jacob and Nessie shocked.''What's the problem?''she continued

**Katia's P.O.V.**

''You are a Mikaelson,like in the first family of Cold Ones?''Alice asked me and I nodded

''But,why aren't you a vampire?''Rose asked me

''You don't know the full of the Mikaelson kids are full vampires,except one:Niklaus''I said

''Then,what is he?'' Jasper asks me

''A hybrid:part vampire part werewolf,meaning that he can have kids.I am his first mother died after giving birth to me and my father took care of me until I was 15,we kept contact and when I turn 18 I will go to New Orleans and live eternally with my family''I said

''So,you're a hybrid?''Jasper asked me

''No,I am part werewolf,part vampire and part witch,because of my grandmother''I said leaving all of them shocked

''Witches exist?''Rosalie asked me

''Of course''I said

''Then,prove it''

''Who can support the bigger amount of pain?''I asked

''That would be me''Bella said and standed in front of me

"Oshalana!"I shout and Bella starts to suffer from the pain,leaving me surprised since I hadn't been able to do that spell before.

''I told you,that it would may be strong against the vampire gifts,but don't stand a chance against a powerful witch''I told her,before Alice entered with a vase and let it fall

''Alice,what did you saw?''Jasper asks Alice

''The Volturi,they are coming for us,Aro,Marcus,Cauis and the guard''Alice says leaving everyone shocked

'What's the big deal with The Voltutri?''I ask

''They put the rules over our kind of vampire and have over three thousand years of ,what did Irina saw yesterday''Edward asks

''Nessie was 'fishing'snow cones''Jacob says and Edward realizes what Irina saw

''Irina thinks that Reneesme is an inmortal child''Edward said

''Actually the Volturi are 900 years old,you can believe me,my father has made many enemies over the years and one of them is the Volturi,so he tried to teach me everything that I had to know,but I didn't payed much attention''I told them

**In New Orleans**

''Davina,I need yor help''Marcel shouted as he entered at Davina's attic

''For what?''Davina asks

''I need to found Klaus's weakness,so I can take it and use it against him'' Marcel tells her

''In the entire world,there is something that he loves,I only need to get into his dreams and find it''Davina says

**2 Hours Later**

''He is asleep;I see a blonde teenager she is being attacked by hybrids and the witches and screaming for help,from her dad''Davina says heartlessly

''Who would know it:Niklaus Mikaelson has a daughter''Marcel says

**With the Cullen's**

''Carlisle,we have many friends around the world''Edward told Carlisle

''Our friends would do that for us''Esme continued

''I will not ask them to fight''Carlisle said

''Not fight,be witness''Edward said and got Carlisle to agree

**Next day,at the Denali's**

In the car,there are Edward,Bella,Jacob,Katia(now 18,more powerful in each of her species),and Reneesme.

''Edward,what's wrong?''Eleazar asked him.''Why did you left yor wife at the car?''Carme asked him.''And why did you brought wolfs with you?I can smell them from here.''Kate asked him.

''It's because of Irina''Edward says

''Honey,you are going to meet some new people''Bella tells Reneesme

''What if they don't like me?''Nessie asks her mother

''Don't worry,they'll love you''Jacob says,before Edward gives them the sign to get down of the car.

''They are a crime!''Tanya yells at Edward reffering to Katia and hearing that Katia vamp-speeds to where Edward is.

**Katia's P.O.V.**

''I'm not a crime,or father is part vampire part werewolf and my mother was human,I am like him only that more Reneesme,I'll let Edward explain you''I said

''I am Reneesme's biological father and Bella is her biological was born when Bella was still thinks that she is an inmortal child and accused us with The Volturi''Edward says

''How is that even possible''Eleazar asked us

''We don't know''Edward said and I remembered something my father told me

''Tanya,because of your sister,we are sentenced to death,you owe us this''Edward said

''Okay,we'll help you''Tanya reluctanly said

**What do you think will happen?Will Davina and Marcel found Katia?Till the next chapter!**


	2. Hiatus

**Sorry if I am not updating for a while.**

**This story is in HIATUS**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read**


End file.
